


Unknown Number

by KingKestrel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Im just practicing the coding stuffs, M/M, Texting, getting togther, texting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKestrel/pseuds/KingKestrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>[12:43] Unknown number</strong><br/>I found a phone. Kageyams It’s meee Nishinoya… I found a phone what should I do!!</p><p><strong>[12:46] Me </strong><br/>Take it to reception. Whoever's it is isn’t going to appreciate you texting other people on THEIR phone without permission</p><p><strong>[12:46] Unknown number</strong><br/>Whatevs anyway I’ve saved your number and I’m handing it in to the office now…</p><p><strong>[12:47] Me </strong><br/>Good…<br/><strong>[12:49] </strong><br/>wait you what?<br/><strong>[12:49] </strong><br/>Nishinoya!! Delete the conversation AND my number right now!</p><p>Kageyama gets a text from an unknown number, Turns out the messages are coming from the phone of a certain red-head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown Number

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something in this format so I had a go. I know it's bad this took like half an hour to write but formating took almost a whole evening anyway after alot of trial and error i got something readable!! ^_^ 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

**[12:43] Unknown number**  
I found a phone. Kageyams It’s meee Nishinoya… I found a phone what should I do!!

 **[12:45] Me**  
Give it back to the person you idiot!

 **[12:45] Unknown number**  
But I don’t know whos it is!! I found it on the floor on campus what should I do??

 **[12:46] Me**  
Take it to reception. Whoever it is isn’t going to appreciate you texting other people on THEIR phone without permission

 **[12:47] Unknown number**  
If they cared so much they shouldn’t have dropped it! It’s not even password protected. 

**[12:48] Me**  
Okay fine, they are probably an idiot but it’s still there private property you shouldn’t be snooping!! JUST HAND IT IN TO RESEPTION.

 **[12:49] Unknown number**  
Im walking there now!! Jeeze… I’m going to look at their pics first :P  
**[12:53]**  
OMG they are so cute!! 

**[12:54] Me**  
What do they look like??

 **[12:54] Unknown number**  
If I send you a pic you are just as guilty as me ;P

 **[12:55] Me**  
I don’t care if you say they are cute they must be cute!!

**Incoming image**

**[12:57] Me**  
Wow… That’s defiantly them right?? Not a boyfriend or something?!

 **[12:58] Unknown number**  
Yeah theres load of cute selfies!!??  
**[12:58]**  
You got a crush Kags??

 **[12:58] Me**  
No!! He’s just really cute…

 **[12:59] Unknown number**  
Whatevs anyway I’ve saved your number and I’m handing it in to the office now…

 **[13:00] Me**  
Good…  
**[13:05]**  
wait you what?  
**[13:05]**  
Nishinoya!! Delete the conversation AND my number right now!  
**[13:05]**  
You Idiot… You absolute BELLEND!!.

\-------------------------- 

 **[16:43] Cute ginger**  
Hey! It’s the ginger you got a photo of ^_^! I just want to say thanks for protecting my phone… You can keep the pic… consider it a thanks :P

 **[16:45] Me**  
You need to keep better care you your stuff!!

 **[16:46] Cute ginger**  
Yeah I know I already got a telling off from Suga about that!!

 **[16:46] Me**  
Your boyfriend??

 **[16:47] Cute ginger**  
NO YOU IDIOT… he’s my roommate and A GUY!!

 **[16:48] Me**  
That doesn’t matter ;P

 **[16:48] Cute ginger**  
I refuse to date a roommate.

 **[16:49] Me**  
So if he wasn’t your roommate? ;P

 **[16:49] Cute ginger**  
DON’T JUMP TO CONCLUTIONS!! :-:

 **[16:50] Me**  
Soz… I’m only joking.

 **[16:50] Cute ginger**  
I guess you are forgiven…What bout you? You got a girlfriend??

 **[16:51] Me**  
Na I’m only into guys.

 **[16:51] Cute ginger**  
Wow O.o so open!!  
**[16:51]**  
so you out to everone??

 **[16:52] Me**  
Yeah… why??

 **[16:53] Cute ginger**  
Don’t you worry about people think??

 **[16:53] Me**  
No… why should I?? If people don’t like me for who I am then I don’t give a shit. they can think what they want. 

**[16:54] Cute ginger**  
Wow… you are so grumpy!! ^_^

 **[16:55] Me**  
…

 **[16:57] Cute ginger**  
So wot course are you takin?

 **[16:58] Me**  
Sport Science. You??

 **[16:59] Cute ginger**  
English Lit.

 **[16:59] Me**  
Wow for someone taking English you aren’t very good at texting…

 **[17:00] Cute ginger**  
Hey shadup. Texting it’s like it’s own form of poetry!!

 **[17:00] Me**  
You’re weird!

 **[17:01] Cute ginger**  
So what?? I’d rather be weird than grumpy :P

 **[17:01] Me**  
I am not grumpy..

 **[17:01] Cute ginger**  
R 2!! 

**[17:02] Me**  
I’m not arguring with you!!

 **[17:02] Cute ginger**  
You already are :P

 **[17:02] Me**  
Am not!!

 **[17:02] Cute ginger**  
R 2!! :P

 **[17:03] Me**  
Dumbass!!

 **[17:04] Cute ginger**  
Wow… what a creative insult… not!!  
**[17:14]**  
Okay I’m sorry…  
**[17:16]**  
Kageyama??  
**[17:16]**  
You dead??  
**[17:24]**  
Don’rt ignore me… it just proves you are grumpy!!  
**[17:30]**  
Fine be like that!! -_-

\-------------------------- 

 **[20:12] Me**  
I wasn’t ignoring you you dumbass… I had work!!

 **[20:16] Dumbass**  
Where do you work??

 **[20:16] Me**  
At a coffee shop

 **[20:17] Dumbass**  
Which one??

 **[20:17] Me**  
Not saying

 **[20:17] Dumbass**  
What?? Why not?? 

**[20:18] Me**  
Because they you will be able to find me dumbass!!

 **[20:18] Dumbass**  
Oh being mr mysterious are we?? 

**[20:19] Me**  
Shut up…

 **[20:20] Dumbass**  
It’s not like I care… Why would I want to see your ugly mug anyway…

 **[20:21] Me**  
You don’t even know what I look like…

 **[20:21] Dumbass**  
That’s true… in that case… pic??;)

 **[20:22] Me**  
Piss off…

 **[20:22] Dumbass**  
Suit yourself -_-

 **[20:26] Me**  
I have a lecture early tomorrow and I have work to do so I’m going to go to go now.

 **[20:26] Dumbass**  
Fine! Night-night sleep tight Kageyama mind the bed bugs don’t bite. ^.^

 **[20:30] Me**  
Yeah… night weirdo… 

**[20:30] Dumbass**  
:P

 ---------------------------

 **[09:14] Dumbass**  
Weird question but chocolate or strawberry??

 **[09:15] Me**  
Um… Chocolate

 **[09:20] Dumbass**  
Good answer ^_^ I’m waiting for a friend and I have half an hour to waste… mind keeping me company??

 **[09:20] Me**  
Fine… I was starting to go crazy from coursework anyway but only for half an hour…

 **[09:21] Dumbass**  
Great!! ^_^ Ask me a question!!

 **[09:21] Me**  
Like what??

 **[09:22] Dumbass**  
I don’t know… anything.

 **[09:22] Me**  
Why are you so annoying??…

 **[09:23] Dumbass**  
No a PROPER question like what colour are your eyes!!

 **[09:23] Me**  
That is a proper question!! And I know what colour your eyes are dumbass…

 **[09:24] Dumbass**  
It was only an example... and I was asking you…

 **[09:25] Me**  
Dark blue  
**[09:25]**  
My eyes are dark blue.

 **[09:26] Dumbass**  
Oh… thanks ^_^ Anyway now you ask a question!!

 **[09:26] Me**  
What’s your favourite sport?

 **[09:27] Dumbass**  
Typical!! of course a sports student would ask that!! :D

 **[09:28] Me**  
Just answer the question dumbass!!

 **[09:28] Dumbass**  
Okay fine… Its volleyball

 **[09:29] Me**  
I like volleyball too.

 **[09:30] Dumbass**  
Really?? 

**[09:30] Me**  
Yeah I’m on the uni team…

 **[09:31] Dumbass**  
Really… Do you know the new setter??

 **[09:31] Me**  
Yeah… why??

 **[09:32] Dumbass**  
Because he’s really freakin cool!!!  
**[09:33]**  
like all gwah!!

 **[09:33] Me**  
…You’re weird

 **[09:34] Dumbass**  
No I’m not. HVE YOU SEEN HIM PLAY??

 **[09:35] Me**  
He’s not that good… Do you even know his name?

 **[09:35] Dumbass**  
I don’t need a name to know he’s awesome and… STOP being grumpy!! Hes really cool!! I would love for him to toss too me!!

 **[09:35] Me**  
Why don’t you join the team then??

 **[09:36] Dumbass**  
I can’t… I hurt my leg in high school so I can’t play anymore…

 **[09:36] Me**  
Oh… I’m sorry to hear that.

 **[09:37] Dumbass**  
No no It’s fine I can’t play but I still enjoy watching!!

 **[09:38] Me**  
Doesn’t it hurt?

 **[09:40] Dumbass**  
No. My leg doesn’t hurt at all it’s just weaker than it used to be so I can’t jump high enough anymore.

 **[09:41] Me**  
I meant emotionally… 

**[09:43] Dumbass**  
Oh… well yeah I dedicated years of my life to volleyball and it was all taken away in an instant but I’m doing better and it’s not like I have deserted the sport I still coach a childrens team at home.

 **[09:43] Me**  
Wow… is it rewarding?

 **[09:44] Dumbass**  
Yeah it is ^_^

 **[09:45] Me**  
If you had a chance for the teams setter to toss for you would you take it?  
I mean it would only be a little bit during practice but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.

 **[09:45] Dumbass**  
Seriously!! You would ASK?? ID LOVE THAT!!! Also my friend is here so I might not answer quickly

 **[09:46] Me**  
In that case I’ll see what I can do ;)

 **[09:48] Dumbass**  
OMG THANKKKKSSS KAGEYAMA!!!!  
**[09:49]**  
btw what’s his name??

 **[09:50] Me**  
Okay please don’t flip a table but It’s… Kageyama :P

 **[10:01] Dumbass**  
Wait… YOU TWO ARE REALATED???

 **[10:02] Me**  
NO YOU DUMBASS!!! I AM THE SETTER!!!

 **[10:10] Dumbass**  
XD I know I know I was only teasing ;P

 **[10:12] Me**  
You’re an ass…

 **[10:14] Dumbass**  
Can you toss for me tomorrow??

 **[10:15] Me**  
I have work tomorrow

 **[10:16] Dumbass**  
Then after work??

 **[10:16] Me**  
We’ll see.

**Author's Note:**

> If this get enough love I might continue it but at the moment I dont have any plans. Anyway I'm KingKestrel on Tumblr if you want to say hi ^_^


End file.
